


Emotionless || Dreamnoblade

by Dr3amS1mp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jealous GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jealous Technoblade, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amS1mp/pseuds/Dr3amS1mp
Summary: Technoblade was a prince. One of the three sons of king Philza. He was the oldest between himself and his two brothers, prince Wilbur, and prince Tommy. He was also the heir of the Antartic Kingdom and a born fighter, the best fighter in the land. Techno never had any emotions, never felt anything. Until he met him...Dream...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Emotionless || Dreamnoblade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Please respect everybody in the story. I only ship the online personas, not the actual people and if anybody mentioned in this book is uncomfortable, I will not hesitate to take it down.
> 
> I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Have a great day and let's get into it!
> 
> :)

Technoblade stared at the boy, the boy he loved but it couldn't work because of their status, the boy who would always have a spot in his heart, the boy he would never see again. Dream...  
\-------------------------  
Technoblade was a prince. One of the three sons of king Philza. He was the oldest between himself and his two brothers, prince Wilbur, and prince Tommy. He was also the heir of the Antartic Kingdom and a born fighter, the best fighter in the land. Techno never had any emotions, never felt anything. Until he met him... Messy blond hair, soft pale skin, tall as hell, smile like the sun, and the most gorgeous emerald eyes, Techno had ever seen. They were vibrant like the moon, and more green than the most expensive jade in the kingdom.  
Dream...a merchant's son. Techno felt happy, fuzzy and warm. He felt weird every time they hung out. He felt emotions...and he hated it. Hated how Dream made him smile. Hated how he stuttered around the blond. Hated how he couldn't think straight. He wanted to hate the boy, hate that smile, hate this feeling. But he couldn't...

Over the years the two got closer and closer. Some would have thought Dream lived in Techno's home considering he was there everyday, every hour, every minute. Either training, talking or just chilling in the comfortable silence the boys shared. Techno and Dream grew up together most of their lives, each day growing closer. Still an empty spot in Techno's heart remained, aching to be filled. He loved the boy and he knew it.  
Although Technoblade wished they were more, he was content staying friends with the blond. But all his hopes fell when he heard the drastic news. Dream was moving away...  
\-------------------------  
So here he was, in the north tower, his bedroom, on the balcony. Staring at the boy who broke his heart and didn't even know it. A single tear gliding across is cheek, as he gazed at the scene. The blond climbing into the carriage, the carriage that would lead him to a new life, a new life away from Techno.  
"Dream..."he whispered, hoping he would come back.


End file.
